From the first time I saw you
by plllove
Summary: This is a story about an oc Ashley and Shay. Ashley is new and town and has taken a shining to another girl in her school, but will everyone accept this, or will there be people blocking them at every turn. Rated M for future chapters Read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Shay would always remember the first time she ever saw Ashley. Her light blonde wavy hair cascading down to her waist, her blue eyes coated with a dark eyeliner. The way her nose was pierced with a small silver ring, which matched the multiple earrings that occupied her ear. She held a cigarette between her dark red lips, exhaling the thick smoke when she took it out. Shay's eyes had wandered down then toward the leather jacket, the blue dress which was loosely fitted on her legs, at the risk of showing everyone way more skin then was socially acceptable. When the brown eyes got to Ashley's legs she spotted the ripped fishnets, knee high socks and doc Martians. She took in her appearance soaked in it, almost drowning in her overwhelming affection for this stranger, and she knew in that moment that Ashley would be the girl she would love for the rest of her life. She had always had an imagine of Ashley dancing around a bonfire in a long skirt, and flowers in her hair. Holding a cigarette loosely in her hand as she did as she moved. With no problems, no regrets and no apologies. _

Ashley knew she was going to get the curious eyes, and hushed voices as she sat on the wall outside of the prison looking school. She'd been the new kid to many to have not been fashioned to expect it. She let out a long hummed sigh as she felt another pair of eyes on her and she put her cigarette out on the wall of the building. The minute she entered the corridor she got the overwhelming smell of Dettol and sweaty bodies invading her nostrils, and with a roll of her eyes she grabbed the note pad out of her denim bag and took in her locker number once again. After exploring the corridors for longer than she'd planned to she finally found the locker she had been assigned to. She opened it and discarded the lock that the school had given her as if it was an offensive weapon, taking a large padlock out of her bag and placing it on the locker. She practically threw her bag into the locker before heading off to her first class of the day.

Maths had never been Ashley's strong point so pulling her headphone threw her jacket she placed them in the strappy sleeve of her dress. Before opening the door, "Ah yes I was told we'd be getting a new girl today," the teacher said the words that Ashley had come to dread. "So would you like to introduce yourself." The teacher said an optimism that would be used when someone received a gift not another children into a class who had no desire to be there. "Hey I'm Ashley." She said staring daggers at the teacher, who was attempting to encourage her to keep talking. "So where did you come from?" the teacher asked. With a straight face Ashley turned to her and spoke "Usually people come from two people having sex, but that's just what I've heard." She then left the teacher stood with a shocked expression as she moved to sit at the back of the classroom.

Shay noticed the girl enter the classroom and felt her heart flip for a moment in her chest. It was the girl from this morning although now she looked more dishevelleds and embarrassed in reaction to the teachers questions. She giggled along with the rest of the class at the girls answer, and looked back down at her notebook in front of her. She'd started sketching a picture of the blonde girl this morning obviously with some miner differences. Her concentration was broke however when a voice sounded above her, "That's really good." Shay glanced up to spot the very blonde girl she was currently sketching and she slammed her book shut quickly, "Th-thank you." She said attempting to compose herself, as the blonde spoke again with a smile this time, "Is this seat taken?" she asked her. Shay's eyes widened for a moment before she finally composed herself "No it's not," she said smiling a little too eagerly at the girl before she cursed herself silently. She saw the girl smirk slightly in response to Shay's smile, her dimples deep in her pale face. She took the street next to Shay and spoke again, "I'm Ashley," she said in a low whisper before looking patiently to Shay waiting for her name. "Shay," she said with a still tremor in her voice.

Ashley had placed her head in her hands a few minutes after she'd introduced herself to Shay and she hadn't moved since then. There was something about Shay that she couldn't lay her finger on. It wasn't the way she wore a black blazer over a flowery dress, or the little pumps she wore on her feet. Nor was it her tanned face barely touched with make-up, nor her dark hair tied in a loose ponytail and swaying every time she moved to look at the board. But it had to be something, something about this very girl that intrigued her, and made her want to get to know her. She jumped slightly when the bell rang out a she finally realised that she had spent the last ten minutes staring at the girl. "Shit sorry, been in my own little world." Ashley said with a laugh. "Its okay maths isn't most peoples love." Shay said to her as she packed her stuff into her bag and smiled at the girl.

"So what is there to do around here that is actually worthwhile?" Ashley asked as the brunette as they walked to collect their bags. After a long day Shay was ready to just get home, but she wasn't ready to let go of the blonde yet. "Not really it's a pretty shitty town." Shay said, grabbing her bag out of her locker and turning back to Ashley. Ashley noticed that Shay wrinkled up her nose when she curse as her body was attempting to take it back or warn others at the words leaving her mouth. "I'm sure I'll find something fun," Ashley smiled as she began to walk forward before she turned round and grabbed Shay's hand causing Shay's face to blush suddenly. "Come on," Ashley said before noticing Shay's blush, "I don't bite." She winked before they set of out of the door of the school together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ashley laid back on the grassy hill and took another long drag of her cigarette, "So we found a hill." She laughed as she looked over at the tanned girl who was currently pushing together daises, "What are you doing?" she asked Shay a look of actual curiosity decorating her face. "Making a daisy chain?" Shay said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What is that?" Ashley asked a small set of lines appearing on her forehead as she questioned the girl. "A bracelet made of daises, come here look." Shay said grabbing the girls hand and tying the bracelet around it. "I'll cherish it forever," Ashley giggled as she stared at the bracelet. "How do you not know what a daisy chain is?" Shay asked the blonde looking over at her with a surprised expression. "I moved around a lot as a child." Ashley had shrugged as she said this but the tone of her voice made Shay not question her further.

"I'm bored," Ashley whined and sat up, "And we need to move before my ass gets anymore numb, like seriously I am never going to sit down again." She laughed as she stood up and brushed the dry grass of her tights. "There's a shopping centre a bus drive away." Shay said as she stood up, grabbing her school bag and putting it on her shoulder. Ashley turned to smile at the girl before nudging her, "I'm new here show me the way." She said a short sharp laugh escaping from her throat. Shay felt a smirk form on her face as she began to walk down the hill and began the ten minute walk towards the nearest bus station. Ashley lent against the bus stop and watched the cars go by for a moment before turning to the brunette. "So how long have you been stuck here?" she asked her, as she felt her own blonde hair blowing lightly on her shoulders. "My whole life." Shay shrugged, her parents had moved into the town before she was born and for some reason loved it here. "That sucks." Ashley commented as she exhaled another lungful of smoke. "What about you?" the brunette asked looking up.

"What about me what?" Ashley said looking at the girl sat down. "Why did you move here?" Shay asked, she watched for a moment as Ashley appeared to flinch before she spoke. "My mom's new boyfriend needed to come here for work." She explained stubbing out her cigarette on the ground. "What about your dad?" the brunette asked before she could stop herself. She heard the blonde sigh out and swallow, before she began to speak once again, "He's long gone, I couldn't give two fucks about him anyway, he was a fucking wanker, I'm glad he's gone." She said harshly before rubbing her hands over her face. "He was that bad?" Shay asked once again speaking without thinking. "Let's just leave it, yeah?" The girl snapped this time her voice laced with rage. Shay wasn't really sure how to react with to the sudden anger that had overcome her new friend, so she did what everyone did in reaction to news such as that. She moved to wrap her right arm around the girls shoulder and hugged her softly to her, the other girl moved into to her with a small smile capturing her lips.

They broke apart from there hug when the bus chugged down the road, a smell of gasoline and dust hitting them as they stepped onto it. "Two singles please." Shay asked as she handed over a five dollar note and smiled at the bus driver. She felt Ashley walk past her and into the bus taking a seat near the back. Shay soon followed her and sat next to her just to be meet with a handful of change and her voice, "You don't have to pay for me I'm not a fucking charity case." She said before leaning her head against the window and watching the fields pass by. The air between them which had before been light and new had become thick and difficult to breathe in, or so Shay believed she sighed out letting her hair fall before her eyes as she lent her elbows on her legs and mused at the fact she had messed up another friendship.

The bus journey seemed to have lasted an entirety as they sat in silence and as Ashley picked up her bag and walked of Shay followed quietly behind. Her eyes slightly damp as she attempted not to cry. As she walked of the bus her eyes were fixed to her feet, which resulted in her walking straight into Ashley. "Shit sorry," she stammered as her own glistening brown eyes meet the girls blue ones. "Are you crying?" she asked her, "Why are you crying Shay?" she added. "I thought I'd annoyed you." She admitted sheepishly, "I'm not pissed off?" Ashley said giggling slightly as she reached to grab the girls chin. "It's okay I'm sorry for snapping okay." The blonde spoke again softly this time causing Shay to smile brightly. "I've just lost so many friends by annoying them and I don't want to lose someone else." She said. "You're not going to lose me." Ashley said as she grabbed the girls hand and walked into the shopping centre along with the girl.

As they entered the first shop Shay noticed how Ashley's how whole demure changed, she had moved from mysterious and moody to light and girly. Her black chipped nails stroking over the martial of the dress, lightly as if she could break them at any moment. She moved to pick up a thigh length light pink one, with a low neckline and bare sleeves, as well as taking a dark black one in her other hand. The black one was short and lacy with a tight middle. Ashley turned to Shay and passed her the pink one, "This will look amazing on you, and you totally have the figure for it." She said as she turned to the fitting room, not noticing the wide grin that had spread across Shay's face along with a light blush. She followed the girl into the fitting rooms and began to open the door of one. "Shay in here." She heard as the door next to her opened her door. "Are you sure?" Shay asked, as she walked over. "I don't bite." Ashley laughed, pulling the girl in before shutting the door, "Much." She added with a wink before she turned around pulling her blue dress over her head.


End file.
